


One Would Not Expect

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadron Kaleido hated sentry duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Would Not Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this headcanon: http://fyeahmobiustripandhadronkaleido.tumblr.com/post/32533882891/are-these-two-mobius-trip-and-hadron-kaleido
> 
> Basically Hadron's POV of being killed by Jack in a doomed session.

One would not expect an Archagent to go rogue.

Especially not the Agents of Derse.

 

Hadron Kaleido hated sentry duty. She despised it. No one talked to her. She couldn’t leave her spot. Nobody unauthorized ever showed up. No one ever started a fight.

What was she to do? 

 

The small Agent was beginning to doze off, leaned against the nearby wall. She stood back up quickly though, shaking off sleepiness, the moment she heard footsteps.

 

She expected to see one of her superiors, and began to say ‘I’m sorry’, but stopped herself before she could produce the words. This was one of her superiors, but..

 

Oh  _ god _ .

 

She took a single glance at the ring. No. It couldn’t be.

Jack Noir had killed the Black Queen and had stolen her ring. He was prototyped, with giant wings, tentacles, missing an arm, and a.. sword through his chest? Hadron had seen the Queen with the ring on, but she never saw the sword impaling her.

But now she was dead. If Hadron couldn’t stop Jack here, they wouldn’t get the ring back. Hell, who’d even take the throne? Would the Black King have to give in to the Prospitians and keep an eye on the kingdom instead of fighting the war? Would one of the Dreamers take the throne? Hadron prayed to Skaia that the Seer could take it. Maybe even she, the only female Agent, would inherit it. No, no, she couldn’t. She’d be terrible at leading Derse.

 

She wouldn’t have to worry about that now, though.

 

She stepped in front of the exit, one hand on her blade, ready to pull it out.

“Jack Noir,” she raised her voice. “I do not permit you to leave until an Authority Regulator arrives. Resist, and I am afraid I  will resort to violence.”

 

The death of anyone who was above a pawn typically spread like wildfire on Derse. People would’ve heard of the Queen’s death by now. People would know that Jack was dangerous by now, they’d avoid him and report his location.

 

Jack grabbed his sword and yanked it out of himself, growling at her.

“Stand down,” Hadron snapped.

 

She knew she was weaker than him though. This was a fight he’d surely win. Maybe she could outsmart him, though, but something was bringing her not to. 

 

He acted faster than Hadron could ever. While she was fast, Jack had become faster with the prototypings. As she drew her sword, he had her by the neck, blade pressed against it. She flailed somewhat in the air, trying to kick him. All she did kick was the wall, causing her to accidentally crack her shell. The noise and the pain made her wince, and she stopped. Her sword had clattered to the floor, away from her reach.

 

“Let me through and I won’t kill you,” Jack growled.

“Never,” Hadron spat in response. Jack pressed the blade against her neck harder, and she hissed.

“I said  _ let me through _ , Kaleido. How  dare you don’t listen to yer superior.”

“The King will have your  _ head _ for this,” she said, trying to keep from choking.

 

He sliced her neck and through her to the floor. He’d let her bleed out, let her suffer before she died.

 

That’s what she got for not obeying orders.


End file.
